


The Heat

by VolatileHeart



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Animal Instincts, Belts, Brothers, Childhood, Children, Corporal Punishment, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feminization, Hairbrush, Horny Teenagers, Implied Mpreg, Internet, Jealousy, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naughtiness, Naughty, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Over the Knee, Overprotective, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Peeping, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Punishment, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Siblings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Strapping, Submission, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the Omegaverse Series.</p>
<p>Jordan, an omega, is going into his second-ever heat. He can't get to a toy to relieve himself, and so has the bright idea to borrow an imitation knot from his brother. He walks in on his brother video chatting with Jason, his boyfriend. Naked. Naughtiness ensues, and the brothers can only hope that their daddy doesn't scent their arousal.</p>
<p>Accepting requests for this series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading Amanda's comment on part one of this series. I hope this gives you enough insight into how omegas handle their heats, Amanda. Haha! 
> 
> If you want to see something happen, comment below and let me know.

It had been a month since Jordan's first heat, and he was dreading his second. 

It had arrived in the early morning. He awoke abruptly, sitting up in his bed and feeling his heart sink down into his chest. He lifted his powder blue covers up slightly and winced at the sight of his pajama bottoms, soaked around the crotch and inner thighs. If one hadn't known better, you would've thought that he'd wet himself. But no, this was not a mess that could be cleaned up and forgotten about in a night. It was one that would stretch out for five days, constantly drenching his underwear and preventing him from attending school. His little prick stood straight up between his legs, creating a tent in his pants. He silently cursed himself, briefly wishing that he had been born an alpha instead. It was easy to be an alpha. All they needed to do was bust their knot.

He gingerly climbed out of bed, letting his toes sink down into the plush rug beside his bed. He yanked his soiled pants down and tossed them into the hamper in the corner of the room before peeling his panties down and doing the same with them. He huffed as he redressed, intentionally choosing an old pair of underwear,- because let's face it- they'd surely be ruined before the next 24 hours was up. He pulled the tight-fitting, white, cotton material over his hips, wriggling his bottom a bit as they lightly bit into his backside. He examined where the elastic dug into his sun-tanned skin, snapping it back playfully.   
The tight confines of his panties provided a prominent outline of his small bulge, further exciting the omega and making his already-stiff cock twitch excitedly. He opted to ignore it and pull on a pair of pants. His main source of discomfort didn't so much stem from his prick as it did from his spastic hole, begging for the imitation knot that it had been fed last time. Jordan blushed slightly at the memory of his father insisting he help Jordan use the toy for the first time, just to be sure that the boy didn't get too enthusiastic with it, as he could hurt himself. Of course, David wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway. Before his blond son could object, he'd laid him over the edge of the omega's bed and was feeding the thick (for a virgin, at least), light pink imitation knot into the boy's grateful pussy. He'd stilled Jordan when the boy began to hump gently against the bed, threatening to smack the boy's bottom if he rubbed his stiffy again.

David, you see, was a traditionalist. He held doors open for omegas, smacked their bottoms when it was needed, and discouraged his sons from masturbating. It was inappropriate behavior for a young omega, he'd say. Gabriel had even dared to murmur words of disagreement once, which David quickly countered with a calm, “You belong to me, privates and all, and I do not want you to be touching your willy, is that clear?” Jordan remembered seeing Gabriel blush, probably from the baby name that referred to his penis, and comply submissively to his father.   
David believed that while an omega's pussy needed almost constant attention, their penises were little more than naughty accessories. Of course, he gave into his wife's desires from time to time, stroking or sucking the small appendage to orgasm, but Alex was an adult. Little omegas should not be exposed to such wantonness before they are bonded! Right? Right.

They still did, (masturbate) of course. (Aside from Charley, but he was at that age, and would probably discover it sooner than later.) Except you had to be careful- never touch yourself when daddy is home, or he would scent it within a few minutes and blister your backside.   
Only touch yourself when he is away, and when you're done, shower right after. Change your sheets and dispose of the dirty ones in the laundry room. (Daddy never went in there anyway, and mama's nose, being an omega, was not strong enough the detect the scent of masturbation.) Then, just to be safe, spray air freshener around your room.

Gabriel had tried touching himself in the shower once, but quickly discovered that the steam from the water tended to leak out from under the door, carrying his scent with it. That had been the first time Jordan saw his daddy spank a wet bottom, perfectly shiny and sensitive from being caressed with warm water and scrubbed down with flowery soap. He did not want to experience it for himself. 

Absently, he massaged the heel of his palm against the tender bulge between his thighs. Maybe, this time he'd be able to use the knot by himself and touch his willy freely. The prospect made him grow wetter, and he smiled to himself like the little nymph he was. He opened the door to his room and peeked out into the dark hallway. He tiptoed to the door at the very end of the hallway, which gave way to the Master Bedroom, where he would gently wake his mama and ask for the imitation knot.

The parents had been hesitant to let Jordan keep it in his room, fearing that the boy would get the bright idea to use it out of heat- a thought that mortified his daddy. The omega's pussy would be permanently stretched! Jordan had promised not to use it out of heat, but they had ultimately decided to keep it locked up in their room. 

It was not fair. Gabriel was allowed to keep his toys in his room, but mama countered that with the fact that Gabriel was older, and so understood his needs better than Jordan did. He knew for certain when it would not be a good idea to use the knot.

Or, that's what he liked to think.

Jordan palmed at his stiffy again and stepped out into the hallway, suspecting already that daddy had scented him and was sitting up in bed, waiting for the boy to knock.

Jordan didn't make it halfway down the hall before realizing that that would not be the case.

A gentle creaking from the parent's room could be heard, along with needy moans from his mother and the occasional grunt from daddy. Jordan blushed at the mental image of his mother splayed across the bed, thighs parted and baring his pussy to their alpha. Daddy would swiftly jab the omega's sensitive part with his long alpha-cock and pump away, breeding mama and maybe giving Jordan another brother. They would be sealed together before long, daddy still fucking into his omega's abused cunt as mama still held his legs open for his alpha, begging for his tummy to be round with cum and pups.

Jordan pouted, wishing that he had a bondmate to fill his tummy with cum and pups.

He gave a second thought to going inside, remembering the time that he'd barged in on his parents when they were having “grown-up” time. Daddy had growled and yanked himself out of mommy with a wet pop before throwing Jordan over his knee and giving the boy a good reason to never repeat his mistake.

Jordan didn't want to be spanked by an alpha in rut, not ever again.

He also desperately wanted a big, juicy knot shoved up his pussy. Maybe getting spanked wouldn't be so bad if he could have a knot right after?

He had an idea. Smirking, he tiptoed over to the bedroom door beside his own. Gabriel's room. He would sneak in and borrow one of his brother's toys, he'd seen them before. Gabie had a rather extensive collection of knots, ranging from very slender, to the thickness of Jordan's arm. “Those ones are just for heats.” younger Gabe would clarify, and eight year old Jordan would marvel, “Daddy lets you touch your omega-parts?” He asked this with an undertone of jealously.

Gabie had just laughed and said, “When you get older, it's okay to use knots. Just wait until you start your heat.”  
Jordan pressed his ear against his brother's door to make sure the omega wasn't awake. Upon hearing nothing, he opened the door slowly, peaking inside.

What he saw made his heart and stiffy jump at the same time.

Gabriel was sitting in front of his computer screen. But not like normal- no, he had his chest bared, bra discarded across the room, revealing two very erect, puffy nipples, the skin around them slightly risen and waiting for the chance to grow heavy with milk. His thin hand disappeared between his soft thighs, pistoning in and out of himself and making a naughty wet sound in the process.

Jordan was afraid that he might cum in his panties. Maybe he should have listened a little closer? Daddy would think he was rubbing himself and spank his bottom if he came now. So he swallowed and tried to focus on something other than his brother's twitching little willy and red nipples. He wished he hadn't.

On the screen, Jason- the alpha who was currently courting his brother- had his cock pulled out from his jeans. It was easily bigger than Jordan's, Gabriel's and Charley's little cocks combined. His fist was wrapped tightly around the base, squeezing his knot. The foreskin was pulled back, revealing big, wet head that oozed alpha juices. Jordan wondered briefly if his mouth would be able to fit around it, how it would taste, and if it could even fit into his virginal little pussy. Two full, big balls hung beneath the cock, heavy with sperm. (Or, as Jordan hoped, his nephews.) He palmed at his own little sac, so small compared to Jason's. His own balls were tight and full, having been denied release for quite a while now. He wondered how similar (or different) his own useless, sterile Omega cum looked compared to an alpha's cum. Was there more of it? Was it thicker than the thin, watery substance that Jordan's own willy leaked? He whined to himself and reached into his pants, rubbing his index finger against the tip of his stiffy, which was leaking and creating a wet spot at the front of his panties to accompany the wet spot at the back. He pinched the tip of his foreskin harshly, pulling it over the sensitive head to prevent anymore unnecessary stimulation, willing the appendage to shrink back down. 

Much to his frustration, it felt good, and his willy waggled in approval.

“God baby, you're so sexy. Look at this knot, Gabe, this is what you do to me.” The alpha said huskily, jerking his big cock.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip and curled his fingers upward inside his pussy, stroking his sweet spot. “My pussy wants you so bad, Jay. I need your knot.” He gasped and thrust his hips up, obscenely offering his erect willy to his alpha.

“Fuck, don't you dare make yourself cum before I get a chance to suck on that, you hear me?”

Gabe's penis twitched. “You'll suck on it? You promise?” He was going slower now, one hand lazily stroking his sweet spot, the other tugging on a puffy nipple.

“Of course I promise. I'll suck every last drop out of that little prick. Not before I get a piece of that needy pussy, though. I'm gonna stretch that cunt so wide, baby, just wait 'til I get a chance to pup that little pussy. You'll be begging to ride this knot 24/7.”

Gabriel giggled and jerked his penis a couple of times, teasingly. “I can't wait.”

Jason was working his knot furiously. Suddenly, he slowed his pace and stopped staring at his omega's perky little tits, stopped imagining them nice and heavy with milk for his pups, erect nipples spurting sustenance at the slightest provocation. “Uh, Gabe. We have an audience.”

Jordan's heart stopped when his brother swiveled around in horror, covering his breasts and crotch. He probably thought it was his daddy, come with the strap already in hand and more than ready to beat his backside red in front of his boyfriend. Daddy probably would have went after Jason next, with much more lethal ideas for using the strip of leather.

He saw Gabe sigh with utter relief at the sight of his brother. He stood stood and yanked the boy into his room, closing the door behind him. “What the hell, you little perv!” He whisper-shouted, breasts exposed in favor of covering his crotch. An erect little penis still peaked out from above the cupped palms, as if curious at the scene currently unfolding.

Jason was still sitting on the other side of the monitor, jerking his knot, eyes on the blond's soaked crotch. “He's really wet, Gabie.” He commented. His big alpha-cock was still in his palm. Jordan still wondered how it would taste.

The brunet arched a brow and studied his brother's soaked pajama bottoms. “Good Lord, Jordan. You're drenched.”

“Sorry...” He whimpered, glancing over to Jason, who was still staring at his crotch, then back to his brother. “Mama and daddy are... doing grown-up stuff...” He explained and hung his head in embarrassment. “I don't want to bother them for a toy... so...”

Gabriel folded his arms over his chest and sighed. His crotch bare, Jordan absently admired the thick patch of dark curly hair around his brother's penis. His was still sparse, and blond at that.  
“Promise me you will never, ever mention this to mom or daddy or anyone else. I'll help you if you do that.”

Jordan's eyes went back to the still-engorged knot on the monitor. He gulped and nodded. “Promise.”

“Fine.” Gabriel went across the room to retrieve a toy, leaving Jordan to stare at the computer screen.

Jason shifted awkwardly. “... Do you like it?”

The blond blushed crimson and averted his gaze. Gabriel scolded, “Hey!”

He ran a hand through his cropped, black hair. “Sorry! He was starin', is all. It's kinda flattering.” He smirked at the boy, whose gaze returned. He pumped his dick a few more times, letting precum leak from the tip and drip down the length of his swollen meat. “He likes it.”

“Hush your mouth, Jason.” Gabriel groaned, rolling his eyes. Where were his training knots? He hadn't used them in forever, and surely Jordan wouldn't be able to take a bigger one. Ah! There it was.

Jason rather enjoyed having his dick stared down so intently. He could just see Jordan's hot little lips wrapping around his cock-head, unable to be forced down any further. He licked lips at the sight of the blond's little penis, straining against his prison of his dotted pajama bottoms.  
This chance was too good to pass up. He loved Gabe, he did. He felt more desire for the brunet than he'd felt for everyone else he'd ever thought about combined. Gabe felt the same way. Which was why Jason could handle being struck down this one time. It was every alpha's dream- having two horny omegas in the same room, wet and needy, caressing each others hyper sensitive bodies. And it was the cherry on top if they were brothers. It was just so naughty, so sexy.

“Hey, Gabie...” He started sweetly, knot in hand. The brunet had made his way back over to his brother, handing the boy the slender toy. The omega hummed in acknowledgment. “What if we... you know. What if we helped Jordan... with his heat...?”

Gabriel let his jaw drop. “Jason-!”

“Would you?” Jordan asked, pussy throbbing at the prospect. “Please, Gabie?”

The brunet stared down at his brother. He'd never thought of his brother that way, never considering doing something so... inappropriate with him. “I don't know...”

“Come on, baby. It'll be fun.” Jason was using his alpha-voice, deep and husky. 

Gabe worried his lip a bit before giving in. “Just this one time.” He pulled a pillow from his bed and took a seat in the swivel chair. “Take your pants off, Jordan. Panties too.”

The boy eagerly complied, discarding his bottoms for the second time that night. In the background, frenzied moans could be heard. Mama and daddy were still preoccupied. 

Gabe placed the pillow in his lap and told Jordan to sit on it. “I don't want your bottom to make me cum.” He replied when the boy looked confused. “Come on, we have to hurry.”

Jordan obeyed and let his brother guide his legs upward, resting his feet on the edge of the computer desk. His legs were splayed open, his bits completely exposed to the alpha on the other end of the screen. Jason groaned and squeezed his knot, “Fuck, yes.” He sighed and threw his head back, jerking his meat harder. He looked back up and ordered, in his alpha-voice, “Spread his pussy for me.”

Gabe, regretfully excited, obeyed immediately. He took each hand and reached around his brother, spreading his cheeks as wide as they would go. He could feel the boy's muscles twitching. “That's good, fuck that's good. His cunt looks as tight as yours, Gabie.” He smirked when the omega blushed, matching his brother. “Maybe you two could take turns on my knot, huh? Would you like that? Sharing a knot for your dripping pussies?”

Jordan's pussy certainly was dripping. It created a little pool of omega juice on the pillow. “Yes!” He keened, thrusting his pussy up. “I wanna share your knot with Gabie!”

Gabriel moaned through pursed lips, wishing he could reach his own pussy, which was now making its own puddle in the leather chair.

“Put the knot in his pussy, Gabe.” Jason was stroking his dick slowly now, enjoying the sight of Jordan's eyes following his hand's movements. 

Obediently, Gabriel took the training knot that he'd set aside on the desk and rubbed it teasingly over his brother's swollen pussy. He slapped it with the toy a few times, rubbing its length along the fluttering hole, but not penetrating it. “Put it in my pussy, Gabie! Please!”

“Yeah, Gabe. Shove it in his needy cunt.” 

Gabe poked the pliant ring of muscle with the toy, only thrusting the tip in at first, before shoving it all the way in, popping the little knot inside as well. It took everything in Jordan not to scream, so he let out a big, shaky breath. The brunet began to pump it in and out. 

“Feel that, baby? That's my knot, fuck, I'm gonna fill you with my cum. You want my cum in your pussy, baby?”

“I want your cum in my pussy!” Jordan whimpered, blue eyes hooded, his needy hole clenching around the toy being fed to him by his brother. He felt so naughty. It was wonderful. Jason's meat was so big and delicious-looking, he couldn't help himself. His pussy clenched, cumming around the toy. His willy waggled dejectedly, but was left alone, stiff and jealous between his thighs. His cunt continued to spasm around the toy, looking for a swollen knot to latch onto. Gabe didn't let it latch onto the knot at the end of the toy.

“Spread that fucked little pussy for me.” Jason growled, pumping at his knot, other hand hand tightly gripping the arm of his own chair. “Let me see it.”

Both omega's fingers scrambled to spread the still-cumming hole, doubly spread by the excess fingers. It was open wide, searching for its beloved alpha-dick. “Fuck, I'd love to shoot my load down that gaping little pussy!” He cursed and gripped his knot hard, letting his cum shoot out and onto his toned chest. A good six spurts came out, painting his torso, before his knot deflated, ultimately unsatisfied for the lack of pussy, but sated for the moment. He was left there panting, dick softening, watching as the pussy on the other end of the screen continued to cum. Jordan was pleased to see that yes, alpha-cum was a lot thick than omega-cum, and there was a lot more too. He still wondered how it tasted.

The boy's orgasm lasted a good few minutes, until the hole calmed and only spammed every few seconds. Jason could watch pussies cum for the rest of his life and still die a perfectly happy man. It was his favorite part in every porno that he had ever watched, when the camera closed in on a twitching pussy that was in the throes of a toe-curling orgasm. The only thing better than watching would be to have the dripping little hole cumming on his cock. Fuck, he daydreamed about having Gabe's pussy tightening and cumming around his knot, stroking it, milking his cum until his balls were empty.

Gabe sat up and reached for the mouse. “I need to get him cleaned up.” He announced, red in the face.

Jason pouted. “Your pussy hasn't cum yet-”

“I'm aware.” He sighed. “I don't know how much time we have left until my parents notice he's in heat. Next time, alright?”

“Okay... I love you.”

“Love you.”

Jason smiled to the blond boy, still recovering from his orgasm. “Bye, Jordan.”

“Bye...”

Gabriel ended the video chat. He sighed and shifted his brother onto his wobbly feet, removing the pillow from his crotch. A string of sticky cum stretched from the bottom of the pillow to the tip of the brunet's soft willy. He came...

“Uh oh.” Jordan said, his own willy still stiff and weeping precum between his thighs. “Daddy's going to know...”

Before the teenager could snap back at his brother that yes, he was well aware that his backside was about to be thoroughly spanked, the door opened suddenly, revealing a less-than-pleased alpha, hairbrush in hand.

The father crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the sight. One boy with a limp, sticky willy, one with a very excited willy, on the verge of orgasm. He gnashed his teeth, smelling the sweet scents of omegas' orgasm, two vaginal, one not. Two acceptable orgasms from his wife and second son, and then a very naughty orgasm by his oldest son. What had gotten into Gabe?

Also, there was the fact that both his sons were perfectly naked with each other, one in heat, the other very close to it. He could smell Jordan's juices on Gabe.

“What the hell is going on here?” 

Gabriel told the truth (except for the “Jason” part- God no, he couldn't). He eyed the hairbrush warily, fearing for both his and his brother's bottoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for another story for this family? Suggestions are always welcome! As are your thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
